1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbonation device; and more particularly relates to a carbonation device that may be adjusted to control the level of carbonation in a mixture of fluid and gas.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Traditional carbonating devices in the beverage industry are high pressure motor pump units coupled with accumulator tanks and electronic switching. Such traditional carbonating devices typically all require high pressure pumps, electricity and are subject to frequent breakdowns due to the mechanical nature of the pump. Extra plumbing is typically required to run to the pump and back to the dispense equipment.
In view of this, there is a need in the marketplace for an carbonating device for carbonating a mixture of fluid and gas, e.g., including for carbonating a beverage like soda or beer.